Castigo (LeeYoonSungXGeumJanDi)
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: Finges ser alguien, te enamoras, ella te deja, con el tiempo cambias, la tratas de cortejar y ella se entera de tu identidad y tus mentiras...A veces, sientes tanta rabia en un momento por una persona, que le deseas lo peor.El Cielo,sin razón alguna te escucha y le da su castigo a esa persona justo cuando te arrepientes de desear aquello.Es mi castigo... NUESTRO castigo Divino"


**Esta idea no surgió de mí, está basada en una serie china llamada "Hi!My Sweet Heart" Así que ya saben que la idea no fue mía -.- Espero que les guste, comienza desde el final del cap 11 hasta el capítulo 12 u-u**

Castigo.

Geum Jan Di, había conocido al amor de su vida, era un maldito millonario pretensioso, pero de buen corazón. Ella, para protegerlo, le abandonó. Con el paso de los años, consiguió una carrera en la estación de radio para volver a contactarse con él, pero nada había ocurrido. Allí conoció a alguien extremadamente familiar a "él", Lee Yoon Sung. Un casanova, pervertido, miserable, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención…

Siempre recordaba a Goo Joon Pyo al estar con Lee Yoon Sung, a pesar de que actuaban completamente diferente. La mirada de Yoon Sung era resentida. Al conocerse más, Jan Di no estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Siempre amó a Goo Joon Pyo, pero al estar con Lee Yoon Sung la hacía sentirse de la misma manera. Puede que la forma de pensar de ambos fuese extremadamente distinta, pero las veces que Lee Yoon Sung tuvo la oportunidad de robarle un beso a la chica, le recordaba nuevamente a su primer amor.

Cierta mañana en el edificio de la radio, Lee Yoon Sung estaba arreglando unos papeles en su oficina, ya que él era el dueño del lugar, cuando de repente apareció el mejor amigo de Jan Di, Yoon Ji Hoo con una expresión nada agradable.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?— Preguntó con fingido interés.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿De qué hablas?— Frunció el ceño.

— Geum Jan Di odia que la malinterpreten, que no confíen en ella.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?— Apartó la vista de él, dándole la espalda.

— Aun sí… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás fingiendo… Goo Joon Pyo?

Lee Yoon Sung se volteó a verlo sorprendido.

—… No sé de qué hablas. Yo no soy Goo Joon Pyo. ¿Seguirás equivocándote de persona?

— Tu padre me dijo que estudiaste en el Instituto Shin Hwa y, que sin razón alguna, te cambiaste el nombre.

El hombre comenzó a desesperarse internamente. Mataría a su padre, ¿por qué no se quedaba con la boca cerrada?

— También que te abandonó una chica si razón alguna… Al Goo Joon Pyo que conocimos, era un arrogante y orgulloso, y que tu padre decía lo mismo de ti en ese tiempo. Sin razón alguna, cambiabas el aspecto de tu cabello para parecer otra persona… Y… Cuando esa _chica_ te abandonó, volviste siendo una persona, completamente diferente. — Fijó su fría mirada en el dueño del edificio. — Si no eres Joon Pyo… ¿Quién diablos eres?— Le preguntó con ironía. — ¿Acaso es una coincidencia?

— ¿Y qué si lo es? Claro que es una coincidencia. Es normal que cuando somos adolescentes actuemos de una manera completamente distinta a como somos ahora. Si no me crees… Tengo mi carnet de identidad.

Escuchó una risa irónica por parte del hombre de cabellos teñidos.

— Yo también tengo pruebas. — Sacó una carpeta y la abrió, mostrándosela. — Velo por ti mismo.

Su sangre se congeló. El nombre en el instituto no era Goo Joon Pyo. Decía _**"Lee Yoon Sung"**_. Se mordió el labio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Geum Jan Di iba a realizar su programa de radio, pero se cruzó con dos personas familiares. Oh Min Ji con… ¿Kim Na Na? También estaba el padre de Lee Yoon Sung.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Jan Di?— Preguntó con molesta Min Ji.

— ¿Qué me dicen de ustedes?— Preguntó con indiferencia. Le desagrada esa chica. Por otro lado, no conocía bien a Kim Na Na, así que no podía opinar.

Lee Jin Pyo, el padre de Yoon Sung le dirigió una mirada indiferente a Jan Di.

— Son mis invitadas. Sé cortés, por favor.

Geum Jan Di solo suspiró.

— ¿Trabajas aquí?— Preguntó Kim Na Na.

— Soy locutora.

— ¿Tú eres la locutora que está de moda? "Flor de Loto", ¿no?— Jan Di asintió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Sinceramente te queda mejor el nombre de Yoon Sung. Desde siempre lo has sido. Un manipulador, cobarde, mentiroso… Pero tenías aspecto de Goo Joon Pyo, el amigo que yo creía que eras… Deja de negarlo. — Yoon Sung no respondía, haciendo perder la paciencia a Ji Hoo. Lo agarró bruscamente del cuello de su chaqueta. — ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a Jan Di?! ¿Qué intenciones tenías contra ella?

— Geum Jan Di, abandonó a un pobre chico, llamado Goo Joon Pyo. Lee Yoon Sung es solo el hombre que quiere volver a cortejarla. No quiero volver a usar ese nombre, ya que fue abandonado. ¿Cómo podría el sincero Goo Joon Pyo… Cortejar a la sangre fría de Geum Jan Di?

— ¿Y si lo lograbas? ¿Qué ganarías? ¿Conquistarla, enamorarla y luego dejarla?— Preguntó furioso.

— Así es. Como ella lo hizo conmigo.

— ¡Ya basta! ¿Llamas esta venganza amor? Lo malinterpretaste… No quieres aceptarlo por tu estúpido orgullo… Y quieres hacerle daño. ¡ERES UN MISERABLE!— Estrelló su puño contra su rostro.

Yoon Sung no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó una gran pelea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Veo que ustedes dos siguen en contacto. — Comentó Na Na. Jan Di la miró confunida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡No te hagas la tonta!— Interfirió Min Ji. — Sabes usar muy bien a la gente, ¿eh? Lo dejaste y aun te atreves a trabajar en su emisora de radio. Nunca habrías imaginado que ese niño millonario de antes, se volvería un estiloso y grandioso hombre como Yoon Sung, ¿no?

Jan Di comenzó a analizar la información. ¿Acaso Goo Joon Pyo y Lee Yoon Sung…?

— Son… ¿La misma persona?

"— _Lee Yoon Sung… Entiende que… Nosotros no nos podemos volver a ver. — Apartó la vista de él, pero este la agarró bruscamente de los hombros._

— _¿Por qué nuestro destino tiene que separarse por Goo Joon Pyo?_

—… _¿Por qué dices eso?_

— _Porque te amo."_

La forma de sonreír, de gritar, de llorar, de reír, de tomar su mano, de abrazar, de besar… ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

— ¿No lo sabías?— Preguntó la joven de cabellos largos.

Geum Jan Di apretó los puños y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la oficina de Lee Yoon Sung.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña? ¿Y cómo conoció a Yoon Sung?

— Fueron novios en la secundaria.

— ¿Es ella?— Preguntó Jin Pyo sorprendido.

Mientras tanto, Geum Jan Di caminaba a toda velocidad hacia a la oficina de Lee Yoon Sung. ¿Cómo pudo?

— "_Lee Yoon Sung es Goo Joon Pyo… ¡Lee Yoon Sung es Goo Joon Pyo!"_— Entró a la oficina sin permiso y se topó sin ninguna sorpresa de ver a Yoon Sung y a Ji Hoo golpeándose. Ambos frenaron la pelea al advertir su presencia. La mirada de Jan Di despedía algo nada bueno. — _"Así que… ¡Siempre me había mentido! Desde que nos conocimos…Me mintió cada día"_

Ji Hoo soltó a Yoon Sung, limpiándose la sangre de su boca. En cambio el otro joven no tenía intenciones de demostrar inocencia, estaba furioso. Geum Jan Di se acercó lentamente a él hasta quedar en frente de él. El dueño, algo incómodo por la fría mirada de la chica, se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Qué quieres ha…?

Se vio interrumpido al sentir la mano de la chica estrellar brutalmente contra su mejilla.

— Esa… Fue por Lee Yoon Sung.

Él sabía a qué se refería. Lo había descubierto. Jan Di, esta vez mirándole dolida, volvió a abofetearle con más fuerza.

— Y esta… Es por Goo Joon Pyo. — Dijo aquello último con la voz quebrada.

No quería verlo. Lo detestaba. Había jugado con sus sentimientos sin ningún consentimiento. Salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Ji Hoo volvió a agarrar a Yoon Sung del cuello.

— ¿Irás por ella?— Silencio. — Si no lo haces, lo haré yo.

Al escuchar eso, Yoon Sung se zafó rápidamente de él y salió corriendo tras Geum Jan Di. La chica era veloz, ya estaba en la entrada. Él, de un ágil movimiento, la alcanzó y la agarró de la muñeca.

— ¡Geum Jan Di! Por favor, escúchame…— Logró decir al alcanzarla.

— ¡Suéltame!— Se zafó rápidamente y lo miró a la cara. Yoon Sung vio sus lágrimas. — No me llames de esa manera… Eso lo hacía Goo Joon Pyo…

— Pero yo soy…

— Entonces, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?— Le interrumpió.

—Yo… Pensé que lo habías olvidado. — Bajó la cabeza. Jan Di soltó un bufido.

— Así que nos mentiste a todos… Compraste esta ridícula emisora de radio, me regalaste una joya cara para reemplazar la cadena que me dio Joon Pyo, y me llevaste a ver tu nueva y lujosa casa. — Ironizó. — ¿Para qué fue eso?— Preguntó en un grito. El joven subió la vista y respondió.

— Solo quería que te enamoraras de Lee Yoon Sung…-

— ¡Mientes! — Le acusó. — Solo jugaste conmigo…

— Al principio… Quería que te enamoraras de Yoon Sung. Admito que utilicé métodos extremos. Porque pensé que habías despreciado a Joon Pyo, así que te cortejé con mi verdadera identidad… Y cuando lo hubiese logrado, te hubiera dicho la verdad.

— Dices…— Una primera lágrima salió de sus ojos. — ¿Que nunca confiaste en mí? ¿En Geum Jan Di? ¿De verdad me creíste una mujer sangre fría? ¡Sabes que yo no soy así! ¡Ni mucho menos materialista!...— Limpió orgullosamente una lágrimas. — ¿Cómo pudiste verme día a día sufrir por Goo Joon Pyo? Y tú… No hiciste nada al respecto… Te dio igual cómo me despedazaba día a día. ¿Cómo fuiste tan cruel, Lee Yoon Sung?— El nombrado sintió que la chica lo pronunciaba con un profundo dolor. Jan Di se rió irónicamente. — Debiste haberte divertido al verme así…— Borró su sonrisa y miró con rabia y tristeza al hombre que tenía en frente. — Qué patético caer… Dos veces por el mismo hombre en un solo juego. Conservar en mi memoria todos estos años a la persona que tú inventaste. ¡Dime!— Golpeó su pecho. — ¡¿Estás orgulloso ahora?! ¡¿Lo estás?!— Lo golpeó con más fuerza, pero la voz de él la frenó.

— ¡No lo estoy! Viéndote sufrir también me despedazaba… me di cuenta de que amaste de verdad a Goo Joon Pyo… Yo fui… El que te malinterpretó. Juro… Que esto cambiará…

— ¿Cambiar?... Algo como esto es difícil que cambie… Me mentiste diciendo que Goo Joon Pyo se había casado con una tal Ha Jae Kyung… ¡Solo querías burlarte de mí!

— ¡Nunca quise hacerte daño!— La interrumpió tomándola por los hombros. — ¡Solo quería que te olvidaras de él! Geum Jan Di… Utilizo ahora mi verdadera identidad para empezar contigo nuevamente. — Jan Di miró el suelo, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

— Yo solo amé a una persona… Y esa persona es Goo Joon Pyo. — Se rió sin ganas. — Me enamoré de una persona que ni siquiera existió. Desde que nos conocimos, la única sincera fui yo.

— Yo también lo fui…-

— ¡¿Entonces por qué rayos me mentiste?!— Le quitó sus manos de encima.

— Yo… No lo sé. — Admitió mirándola de manera culpable.

— Eso es obvio. — Ironizó. — El juego de los ricos es fingir ser alguien más para ver cuántas caen en la palma de su mano… No me dijiste nada porque simplemente nunca confiaste en mí… Nunca creíste que te amé de verdad, pero pensaste que prefería casarme por conveniencia…

— ¡Así es!— Estalló furioso. — Pensaba en ti de esa manera, pero aun así… ¡Sigo enamorado de ti!

Un incómodo silencio embargó la situación. Había una lucha entre miradas. Ninguno mentía, eso ya era seguro, ya que… El juego de mentiras… Ninguno volvería a participar.

—… Así que… ¿Usaste un método de venganza para hacerme daño?

— Hice lo que fuese por ti… Fue porque te amo. — Aquello no acabaría bien, vio nuevamente a Jan Di reírse con ironía.

— ¿Me amas?

Lee Yoon Sung la agarró por los hombros nuevamente.

— Ya siendo Goo Joon Pyo… o Lee Yoon Sung… La verdad que queda es que te amo. — Le quedaban pocas esperanzas. Los ojos de Jan Di despedían una infinita tristeza, hasta que ella se zafó de su agarre.

— ¡¿Tú qué sabes que es el amor?! ¡Dime!— Comenzó a llorar. — ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Nunca más! ¡Aléjate de mi vida!— Salió corriendo.

— ¡Geum Jan Di! ¡Espera!— La alcanzó.

Fue un gran error. Al agarrarla nuevamente del brazo, esta volvió a zafarse y lo abofeteó con fuerza. Aquel golpe, le hizo entender las palabras de esa mujer que volvió a irse llorando.

"— _¡¿Tú qué sabes que es el amor?! ¡Dime!"_

Bajó la cabeza.

"— _¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Nunca más!"_

Y no bromeaba. Su mirada lo gritaba.

"— _¡Aléjate de mi vida!"_

Se dejó caer de rodillas y se llevó una mano a su sien.

— ¿Qué he hecho?

Geum Jan Di fue a su pastelería favorita. Siempre iba allí cuando estaba triste o enojada. En este caso, ambas. Sintió la puerta abrirse y entró Ji Hoo. Se sentó en frente de ella, que comía un pastel de chocolate con lentitud.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—… Prefiero que no. — Dejó la cuenta y se levantó. — ¿Me llevas a casa? Tengo mucho que pensar…

Yoon Ji Hoo no quiso protestar. El ambiente era pesado gracias a la actitud de Geum Jan Di. Al salir, Jan Di iba a abrir la puerta del auto para subirse, cuando una mano la hizo cerrarla nuevamente. Subió la vista y se encontró con cierta persona que no quería ver en ese momento.

— Jan Di… Por favor escúchame. Dame otra oportunidad. — Su expresión mostraba arrepentimiento, la chica podía notarlo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. — Te lo demostraré de cualquier manera, estoy siendo sincero contigo…— Ji Hoo miraba indiferente la escena. — Fue un gran error hacer esto, por eso yo… Podemos volver a empezar.

— ¿Cómo puedo empezar con alguien que me ha engañado incluso quién es en verdad?— Le contestó con otra pregunta. Su expresión notaba completa determinación y… resentimiento. — Después de todo… Tienes razón. Nuestra relación no fue más que eso. Un gran error. El peor que he cometido en mi vida.

Eso sí le dolió. Aquello dolía mucho más que aquella vez que Jan Di le abandonó. Esto dolía más, mucho más.

— Prefiero mil veces… que te retuerzas en el suelo de dolor a que yo te perdone. — Dicho esto, abrió el auto y se subió en él junto con Ji Hoo.

El vehículo se fue, dejando a Yoon Sung en shock.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado un mes. Jan Di no quiso volver a verle, aunque ambos trabajaban en el mismo edificio, Lee Yoon Sung no volvió a aparecer. Siempre mandaba a otros empleados. Él simplemente no se atrevía a pisar ese lugar, donde Geum Jan Di le había dejado oficialmente.

En cambio, Geum Jan Di daría su última grabación como locutora. Había renunciado y pronto se iría de Corea. Era lo mejor, tanto para ella como para Yoon Sung.

Esa misma noche, Lee Yoon Sung tuvo que entregarle unos papeles a una señorita de la entrada del edificio.

— Disculpe, señor. ¿No se despedirá de la locutora "Flor de Loto"?

— ¿Por qué? ¿De qué habla?

— Esta es su última grabación. Renunció y mañana se irá del país.

Eso entristeció más a Lee Yoon Sung. Se sentía un estúpido. No se había atrevido a volver a verla y ya estaba más que claro que ya no tenía una última oportunidad.

En el décimo piso, donde se encontraba grabando Jan Di, de repente las luces se cortaron. La chica, sin entender que ocurría, comenzó a buscar a alguien, pero como ya era tarde, no había nadie en el edificio.

Lee Yoon Sung estaba a punto de irse, cuando una explosión lo hizo fresarse y fijar su vista en el décimo piso envuelto en llamas en la habitación de...

— No puede ser…

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la entrada. Subió las escaleras de dos en todos para llegar más rápido. Al llegar al décimo piso, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, abrió la puerta y el lugar estaba lleno de humo. No podía ver nada. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, fue al baño y lo mojó. Se cubrió el rostro con él y siguió corriendo por los pasillos.

— ¡Geum Jan Di! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Contesta!

El fuego comenzó a expandirse más en su camino. No lograba encontrar a Jan Di. Siguió corriendo hasta fijarse en cierta mujer tirada en el suelo.

— ¡Jan Di! ¡Oye, Geum Jan Di! — La sentó para ver su rostro. Limpió su rostro con el pañuelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó en brazos y salió corriendo de allí. Al fijar su vista en la salida, sintió algo pesado caerle encima y cayó al suelo con la chica. Abrió los ojos pesadamente. Su pierna estaba encima de una enorme columna. Fijó su cansada mirada hacia la chica que aún no despertaba. Sintió un líquido caer de su cabeza. ¿Cómo no sangraría? Para protegerla, se había hecho bastante daño, lo estaba pagando. Comenzó a sudar y respirar agitadamente. La chica estaba inconsciente encima de su pecho, tomó su rostro con delicadeza.

— Jan Di. Despierta, por favor. ¡Vamos!— Comenzó a desesperarse. — Yo… dije que pasara lo que pasara estaríamos juntos. Te lo había dicho en la secundaria… ¡Bien! ¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡No quiero que mueras aquí conmigo!

La chica comenzó a toser. Lee Yoon Sung la soltó y ella abrió los ojos pesadamente.

— ¿Lee… Yoon Sung?

— Vamos, levántate. Aún tienes posibilidad de salir de aquí. ¡Corre!

Geum Jan Di se dio cuenta de la situación. Notó que Lee Yoon Sung estaba sangrando de su cabeza y tenía el pie atrapado, así que intentó mover aquello que le aplastaba.

— No… No puedo irme así. Si me voy, tú irás conmigo. — Aplicó más fuerza, pero fue inútil.

Lee Yoon Sung tosió más fuerte. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, él lo sabía.

— ¡No seas estúpida y vete!— La agarró del brazo.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que mover esta columna!— Gritó desesperadamente mientras comenzaba a llorar.

El hombre la miraba sorprendido. Ella a pesar de estar resentida con él lo quería salvar. Jan Di tosió con fuerza y respiró agitadamente para seguir consciente. Jan Di comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

— Es inútil, Geum Jan Di… Solo… Déjame aquí… Y huye...— Logró decir. — Te lo suplico… No quiero que mueras aquí…

Geum Jan Di se detuvo y lo miró.

— Tú… ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿No te dije que no volvieras a acercarte a mí? Si me hubieses hecho caso, ¡no estarías aquí!— Lloró más fuerte.

— Estoy pagando caro cada cosa… Que te hice…— Jadeó. — Geum Jan Di… No importa si fui Goo Joon Pyo o soy Lee Yoon Sung ahora… Lo que tienes que recordar… Es que fui e imbécil que te amó de verdad. — Sonrió con tristeza. — No puedes morir aquí conmigo… ¡Vamos vete!

— ¡NO QUIERO!— Yoon Sung vio sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. — Si vamos a morir… ¡Lo haremos juntos!— Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Él no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sintió una lágrimas escapar de su ojo derecho y correspondió su abrazo con fuerza.

— Estúpido cabello rizado…— Murmuró.

Así solía llamarle cuando era "Goo Joon Pyo". Pero él era el estúpido Lee Yoon Sung de cabello liso en esos momentos. Él solo se rió con nostalgia.

— Dijiste que… Pasara lo que pasara… Estaríamos juntos.

El chico soltó un sollozo y la abrazó más fuerte.

— Lo recuerdo.

Jan Di se separó de él y pegó su frente con la de él, ambos llorando sin ocultarlo. Frenaron en seco el llanto al escuchar unos pasos.

— ¡Geum Jan Di! ¿Estás aquí?

— Es Yoon Ji Hoo. — Murmuró Yoon Sung. — ¡Está aquí!— Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ji Hoo vino corriendo al lugar.

— ¡Llévatela de aquí!— Pidió. — ¡Rápido!

— ¡¿Qué?!— Sintió que Ji Hoo la tomaba en brazos y comenzó a patalear. — ¡No! ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME, POR FAVOR! ¡LEE YOON SUNG! ¡LO PROMETISTE! ¡PROMTEITMOS ESTAR JUNTOS!— Gritó con la voz quebrada viendo cómo se alejaba de él.

Lee Yoon Sung dijo algo que Jan Di no logró escuchar, pero leyó sus labios. _"Te amo"_. Una despedida. Comenzó a forcejear y quiso bajarse, pero Ji Hoo era fuerte. Algo la hizo frenarse. Otra columna, había caído encima de Lee Yoon Sung y este cayó…

— ¡YOON SUNG!— Gritó a todo pulmón.

Un pensamiento pasó por su mente que la hizo llorar con fuerza y finalmente cerrar los ojos, perdiendo energías.

"_**A veces… Sientes tanta rabia en un momento por una persona, que le deseas lo peor…"**_

"— _Prefiero mil veces… que te retuerzas en el suelo de dolor a que yo te perdone."_

"_**El Cielo, sin razón alguna te escucha y le da su castigo a esa persona justo cuando te arrepientes de desear aquello"**_

"— _Estoy pagando caro cada cosa… Que te hice…— Geum Jan Di… No importa si fui Goo Joon Pyo o soy Lee Yoon Sung ahora… Lo que tienes que recordar… Es que fui e imbécil que te amó de verdad."_

"_**Es mi castigo… NUESTRO castigo Divino…"**_

…

_**Espero que les haya gustado ;n; Los sugiero a serie, es muy buena jeje… Reviews!**_


End file.
